When operating an umbrella manually, it is easy to injure user's hand, so a variety of electric umbrellas are developed with development of society.
For example, a conventional electric umbrella contains a transmission mechanism configured to drive the expansion and retraction of the electric umbrella, but this transmission mechanism is not strong and is disassembled inconveniently. Moreover, a plurality of toothed members are arranged on an upper side and a lower side of the transmission mechanism and engage with one another to drive the electric umbrella to expand and retract. However, a size of the plurality of toothed members is small and is produced precisely, so they get stuck easily and operate unstably. When one of the plurality of toothed members is broken, it is troublesome to inspect and maintain the plurality of toothed members. Another transmission mechanism contains at least one rack and pinion, but a support capability of a rack is insufficient that will damage the rack easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.